


Say Goodbye

by daddyoungho



Series: hide and freak with me [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Ten, Breaking Up & Making Up, Eventual Smut, Exes, F/M, M/M, Makeup Sex, Post-Break Up, Seo Youngho | Johnny is a Sweetheart, Soft Seo Youngho | Johnny, Tender Sex, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyoungho/pseuds/daddyoungho
Summary: He told himself numerous times that Johnny would never have a place in his heart after doing something so awful to his heart and feelings, but this was different from his past flings and relationships, he had gone through so many fights and adventures- sharing kisses, food, memories and all the lovely little things he could possibly remember- all with Johnny Seo and it hurt so fucking much to have to go back in to those traitorous, warm and safe touches.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:
> 
> i was in my feelings and listened to sad love songs while writing this hhh  
> its been opened in my window for almost a week and i've been pushing off posting the whole thing, but i promise i'll get to it since it's short!

Ten’s wrist ached, but he pressed on, dragging his fingertip firmly then softly over the paper to spread the graphite. His brows were slightly furrowed as he concentrated on sculpting the smooth planes on the paper, mapping out the sharp cheekbones, pouty heart-shaped lips, and the relaxed closed eyes. His phone was two rooms away from him, on silent and on Do Not Disturb to avoid it from disturbing his artist’s bubble. His iPod played a soft instrumental tune in the background, the light rain gently hit the window panes of the apartment which gave everything such an amazing ambiance. He stood up only to stretch his aching lower back and to crack his stiff hands, slightly worn by the amount of time he took sitting down and drawing all day. Various sizes of paper lay scattered all over the living room’s coffee table, drawing supplies and crumpled sheets littered the area carpet as well as the table. He slipped off his glasses and headed to the kitchen to get a snack of some sort, so Ten opened the small pantry of his beloved sweets but was greeted by sickeningly cute, pastel pink sticky note.

‘Only three little snacks baby, drink some water after! -J’

He scowls and rips the note away from the cabinet, crumpling it on the ground carelessly as he took an armful of chocolate snacks that were stacked neatly on the shelf. Ten made a mental note to run by the convenience store sometime, his sweets stash was beginning to run out quickly for the last few weeks. He decided on a pack of Pocky sticks, eating two at a time as he slid over to check his phone.

Ten crinkled his nose in slight irritation upon staring at the notifications, “What the fuck...”

There were 32 text messages from his best friend Taeyong, 25 from Kun and 20 from Jaehyun. He opened all of them and quickly skimmed through each long ass thread, rolling his eyes and huffing softly as he locks his phone again. All the messages were asking him to haul ass and go enjoy some friend time, hanging out, going to the movies, eating at new places. He brushed it all off as he already knew all of their tactics. Ten hadn’t stepped foot out of his apartment for any leisure time for the last month, only for the occasional corner store run which took him 20 minutes at the most, he didn’t feel like getting out for the pure reason that he just didn’t see the need to. His phone dinged again and he swiped down to look at another text message from Taeyong.

‘Ten u can’t stay holed up forever man, u gotta get over that asshole.’

And it quickly becomes his last straw before he erases all of their texting threads and put his phone on airplane mode. He sighs and rubs his temples, angrily sticking two more pocky sticks in his mouth and settling back on his couch, assessing the artwork he had just finished. He smiled proudly until he realized the subject of his artworks, the one person he was told to forget.

Supposed to forget.

He chews his lip as lightly runs his finger over the lines of his drawn sleeping state, as if feeling his soft cheek like he was right there. Ten scoffs and looks away stubbornly, lightly teething at the end of the pen he was using.

And then the doorbell rings.

Ten groans to himself, it was Taeyong again. For the last five days, Taeyong came by at the same exact time to try and drag him out of his humble abode and each time, Ten resorted to, unfortunately, snapping at him. He felt bad of course, it wasn’t Taeyong or any of his friends’ faults, Ten was just a walking emotional time bomb. One week he cried over his ex-boyfriend, who had ended their seemingly withering relationship, saying that he didn’t quite feel it with Ten anymore and said that it was time to look for new people.

Almost two years, mind you.

And Ten was beyond devastated, shattered when it happened just a few days before their two year anniversary. He was a crying, sobbing and ugly mess and his ex was completely indifferent. Ten tried talking it out but the latter refused to listen and left the apartment a couple weeks after, quickly taking his things and coming in whenever Ten had left the building for consolation from Taeyong, Kun and Jaehyun. Adding on to that, it was already bad enough that his ex-boyfriend was close mutuals with Taeyong and Jaehyun, adding on to his shattered heart and feelings. At this point, Ten felt that he cried all the tears out already, just staring at his face on the pages left him numb. He had since deleted his contacts, cleaned out every living traces of his presence in the apartment and left them in a box by the front door. Ten gave up trying to talk to him long ago and it wasn’t like he was texting or calling back- let alone at LEAST checking up on how he was doing- it was some sort of sentiment no matter how painful and Ten most likely appreciated it and would’ve felt less bitter and vindictive.

But the doorbell rings twice in a span of eight minutes and Ten becomes livid, grasping his pen and sketchpad so aggressively as he stomped over to give Taeyong another piece of his mind and venomous tongue, yelling as he yanked the door open.

“Taeyong you shithead- I’m not gonna go eat or watch some stupid-... Oh.”

Oh. So it wasn’t Taeyong.

“Hey, Ten.”

Ten blinks as he stares at the very tall person in front of him, his mouth and throat dry and he feels the need to throw up, weakly poking at his consciousness. His ex-boyfriend and current bane of his existence stood there with a meek half-smile, Johnny Seo. Ten feels the need to run and grab his phone to get Jaehyun to beat his ass up, but of course, his phone is in the kitchen to keep it from disturbing him, so to say. Ten gulps and clears his throat, licking his lips as he snaps out of his trance to point out the box by the doorway.

“Uh hey. The stuff you left is here, by the way.”

Johnny is chewing his lip, seemingly enthralled, before shaking his head and holds out the three sketchpads in his large hands.

“Sorry, I got these mixed up with my composition notes.”

Ten avoids eye contact as he quickly takes the sketchpads from his hand and under the one he was currently holding, “Thanks.”

They stand there for what seems like forever and Ten is itching to close the door and get away from the world. It was so fucking awkward, the silence was painful and icy and Ten wanted it all to end so he initiates his leave and doesn’t care for the box sitting by his doorway- it was gonna have to grow its own legs and leave the premises or Ten was going to burn them if they didn’t. Johnny’s eyes flit to the sketch in his hand, eyes slightly widening at the sleeping form of himself laying so pristinely on the couch.

“Is...That me?”

Ten suddenly bristles.

“Sure um- thanks for the stuff again.” He steps back and makes a motion to close the door.

“Tennie- I mean- Ten, wait.”

Ten’s skin rises with goosebumps at his pet name, mind reeling furiously, daring to look up at Johnny as he steps closer to the doorway in a slight panic.

“Look. Hear me out, just one time.”

And Ten pushes his tongue along the inside of his mouth, biting his fury back and doesn’t let Johnny get any closer to his peaceful space.

“Yeah? Yeah sure. One time. More than enough for the times I tried to do the same.”

Ten saw a flash of guilt in those big brown eyes of his and he scoffs to himself as he tosses whatever was in his hand in the box. He smiles dryly, so fakely, and crosses his arms with a slight tilt of his head as Johnny shifts uncomfortably on his spot and if stares could kill, Johnny would most definitely be on the ground long ago.

“Since I’m nice, I’ll listen. Go ahead, I can’t afford to waste my time on trivial things.”

Johnny sighs out sharply as contemplation glazes his eyes, obviously taken aback by Ten’s biting words.

“I feel like things didn’t end well between us- and- and I’m sorry I didn’t give you enough reason as to why I did things the way I did. I was blinded and confused all at the same time, didn’t have my mind straight. So I’m sorry, really, I’m not asking for forgiveness but I just wanted to say my peace before it became too deep between us.”

Ten is blinking, anger and fury boiling in his chest as he purses his lips and taking in his words for a grain of salt, then he spoke.

“Thanks. If that’s all you have to say then you should go now, I have better things to do.” Ten quips sharply and Johnny suddenly flares.

“Ten do you think this is easy for me?! I came here trying to talk to you- even be friends- and you’re brushing me off?! Look- I know I may have been shitty, but I’m trying Ten, I really am! I still think about you- about us!”

Johnny’s voice raises so scarily and it’s something Ten isn’t used to, but he doesn’t back down and just as he thought all of the emotions were drained out of his system, more anguish and rage boil and flood past his lips.

“Johnny Seo… what fucking nerve do you even have- to say all that? When I was the one trying to fix whatever the hell we had left? You’re in no fucking position to say any of that when I was the one trying- I was the one trying to talk it out! I was the one trying to fix this all! I was the one who reached out to you after you left my heart fucking shattered on the doorway! I was the one that stayed here to wait! I was the one who still kept you in my heart even after you dumped me without a reason! And I- I was the one who still had enough heart to reach out to you even after you told me about your new girlfriend-”

Ten yells with all his anger and emotion in his small body, flooding out so quickly like a broken dam as his cheeks are damp with fat tears, eyes hazy and lashes wet from the overwhelming emotions. He jabbed an accusing finger at the taller man each time and made Johnny step back, making his points clear cut and unexcused to Johnny.

“Now what happened?! Did you break that poor girl’s heart too?! To salvage some shit you’ll never get back?! Listen Johnny, I’m the one who fucking cried for your pathetic ass for seven straight days- when I knew you wouldn’t come back to me! I stayed in my own personal hell with shattered hopes for you and how much I loved you then- I fucking did ALL of that- and suddenly you’re the one who’s trying?! The one who suddenly wants to duct tape whatever the fuck we have left?! You’re a piece of shit Johnny Seo and I fucking. Hate. You. Get out of my face!”

Johnny is staring so helplessly at Ten’s sobbing and hiccuping form, cheeks flushed and eyes wet, his fingers are shaking and urging him to reach out and hug the smaller man. He’s torn as he processes all of Ten’s words, remorse and regret eating at his gut. He knew that Ten hated apologies more than anything, but what was he to do? He had to try and straighten out whatever he still felt for Ten. Johnny thought he was tired, finding someone new to talk to and more specifically to this girl named Yoona that he had been getting close to and feeling for a bit, but it was useless when he realized that all the things he had been doing with her- all the dates, kisses and all the intimate times- was all a farce that tore apart his long-lasting relationship with Ten, the one who he really loved.

“Ten… I.” Johnny barely speaks as Ten shakes his head furiously, spitting and cursing at him for how terrible he is but Johnny gulps as he tries to reach out, “I wasn’t enough, Ten. You deserve better- but I want to be better, I want to be the best for you.”

Ten shakes his head and let all his words waste away, but Johnny is relentless and goes as far as crossing all lines of social comfort to reach out to him.

“Just, please… Take me as I am, not who I was and I promise- I’ll be the one that you can trust.”

His own eyes are damp as he watches Ten back away as if he was a monster, and Johnny’s chest burns as he throws all caution to the wind. Stepping closer to Ten as tears run down his own cheeks, Ten resists and shoves his chest and hands away.

“D-Don’t touch me! I h-hate you, Johnny! I fucking hate you!” He repeats over and over again.

And like before, Johnny leans down slightly with his own damp eyes and smiles weakly at Ten with a soft ‘shhhh’, comforting him like he usually did whenever they fought. He shakes his head slowly, rejecting Johnny’s advances and trying to push away his hands in vain. But Johnny insists as he gently holds onto the smaller male’s wrists, leaning so close to his face before nuzzling Ten’s raven locks with soft whispers.

“Shhh. You’ll be alright. Ten. It’s ok, you’re ok.” He whispers soothingly, inhaling shakily as he blinks his own tears away.

Ten is sobbing so loudly and pitifully, doing the one thing he told himself not to do if he ever saw Johnny, but here he is almost a three months later and going back to the same old habits. Johnny would be lying if he said he wasn’t devastated, Ten was a wreck, a completely different person from the sweet and carefree man he held three months ago and it was no doubt all his fault. He hugged the sobbing boy’s face into his chest and Ten’s arms go limp, giving up the fighting as he weakly grasps at his shirt and letting his tears soak into his black shirt. His chest was warm and firm like Ten remembered, arms encircling his smaller stature so perfectly and it pained him so much because he was torn. He told himself numerous times that Johnny would never have a place in his heart after doing something so awful to his heart and feelings, but this was different from his past flings and relationships, he had gone through so many fights and adventures- sharing kisses, food, memories and all the lovely little things he could possibly remember- all with Johnny Seo and it hurt so fucking much to have to go back in to those traitorous, warm and safe touches.

Johnny’s hand rubs soothing circles on his back, carefully stretching a foot back to shut the front door before he tilts his head to look at Ten. His little puffy face is pink, cheek against his chest and lashes glistening from the last of his tears and he’s quiet except for the occasional shaky sniffle and a hiccup. He watches as Ten slowly peels his slightly swollen cheek off his damp shirt and leaned on his forehead instead, looking downwards as he mumbles with a cracked voice.

“I hate you Johnny.”

And Johnny sighs to himself, he swallows the nerves away and composes himself before carefully cupping Ten’s cheeks to make him look directly in his eyes.

“I don’t hate you, Ten.”

“I h-hate you.”

He mumbles again, sniffling with his cheeks slightly squished between Johnny’s large hands and a deep pout on his lips. Johnny gushes to himself, remembering how Ten looked like this, each time he’d cry. He was such a baby to Johnny and he loved it nevertheless, Ten is still so precious even if he hated him.

“But… I hate you. I hate that I still love you, I hate that and I hate you.”

Johnny blinks and if Ten had stared any longer at his dumbfounded face, he would’ve laughed at how ridiculous he looked.

“Ten. I don’t hate you either.” Johnny repeats, inhaling sharply and blinking several times before cracking a defeated smile as a couple tears escape his eyes again, “Ten I love you so, so so much. I can’t understand it, but you’re just so precious to me, I love you so much and I don’t know what the hell I was thinking- ”

Johnny abruptly cuts himself off and Ten hiccups softly, his damp eyes searching Johnny’s own warm brown ones, weakly clutching at his shirt and pulling him a little to connect their foreheads.

“Johnny.”

“Hm?”

Ten wants to cry, again and again, Johnny is just staring at him with all the warmth and love in his gaze, he could see the endless waves of affection flowing out of his honey brown eyes and it’s so overwhelming that Ten’s breath hitches under his intent gaze.

“I miss you, it hurts.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me baby, then I’ll stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:
> 
> i know i left all of you guys hanging but heyyy im here to post this disgustingly smutty final of this story ;)  
> ps. if yall are here for a long ass ride of a fic, i might continue the ones i have now or just put them on draft and start fresh. who knows idk.

Johnny traces his thumbs over his cheekbones and bites his lip softly, looking at Ten’s big brown eyes for any guard, but finds none. So he tilts his head, leaning close and finally kissing him and his chest explodes in butterflies, the smaller male’s lips are as soft and sweet as he remembered and he became hooked to it immediately, inhaling sharply as he presses his lips harder and craving everything that embodied him. Ten kisses back slowly, pulling his shirt impossibly close and they stumble a bit awkwardly at the lack of distance, but Johnny is quick to kiss him breathless against the wall and feel him up. Johnny darts his tongue out and swipes it along Ten’s lower lip, the latter parting them in response as they kiss messily and desperately. Ten’s brain is foggy from the kiss and the storm of emotions as he presses himself against his broad chest and running his hands along the clothed area, the heat of his skin under his shirt enticing him as Johnny moves down to pepper his cheeks then his neck with firm open-mouthed kisses eliciting breathy moans out of him.

 

Ten is afraid to admit that he does miss Johnny and that he does miss anything that had to do with him, he understood why his friends looked down at him for the way he tried to cope after the man left. Caging himself in the apartment and refusing to go out and even let loose, to go out and get laid and completely forget about Johnny Seo. But he didn’t, he was stuck and stubborn all at the same time, so here he is kissing that same man he vowed to get over and hate forever- kissing him in such a rushed and messy manner that has his cognitive functions at a halt as Johnny responds with just as much fervor.

 

“J-Johnny don’t…” But of course, Johnny doesn’t budge and Ten could barely push him away knowing how much stronger and bigger he is.

 

He tangles his fingers in Johnny’s soft dark locks, arching and leaning his head back against the wall as Johnny ravages his untouched skin, large hands coming up under his shirt and keeping Ten still in his grasp. The latter whines softly when he feels Johnny keeping his hips still, knowing how easily he crumbled and became impatient, he circles his thumbs along his hip bones as he licks at a particular patch of skin, dragging his teeth along the spot before latching on it and gently sucking. And Ten moans, closing his eyes at the pleasuring feeling of being marked, he was never ashamed of hickeys that Johnny carelessly littered on his neck.

 

“Mm I miss you so much, so so much Ten, fuck- I love you-” He whispers hotly against his neck and Ten nods weakly, fingers tugging at his locks.

 

His clothes made it feel like it was a sauna and he pulls Johnny’s head up to kiss him frantically, Ten’s prayers are heard once Johnny picks him up around the waist and trying to keep the searing liplock as he walked the familiar hallway towards their used-to-be shared bedroom. He drops Ten on the mattress, smiling in amusement at how vulnerable he looked before crawling right over him and riding his shirt up to press more kisses on his porcelain skin. He’s intent on leaving dark blooming hickeys at each of his sensitive areas, indulging in the moaning and writhing male beneath him as he swirls his tongue around his nipple, lips latching at the hardened nub and switching to the other with the same treatment. His jeans feel so heavy and tight, but he keeps it at the back of his mind as he goes down his flat tummy, still leaving a trail of dark bites and shooting flames of pleasure all over Ten’s hazy brain.

 

And Ten thinks again, of how much he missed the man above him and how much he really does love him. Ten never had a great track record of boyfriends or lays, his exes and flings were among his friends and sometimes it made for an interesting conversation among them. But of course, it all came crashing down to the one and only Johnny Seo, the one who disregarded all of that and went through with him through the thick and thin, making an extra effort to open up Ten and uncover his seemingly caged heart.

 

Johnny’s eyes are suddenly darker, pupils wide as he smirks at the flustered Ten, his finger hooking at his waistband to harshly suck a mark on his hip and something between a moan and a whine slips past his lips.

 

“Y-You… You wanted this to happen, didn’t you?” Ten breathes out.

 

The taller hums against his skin, thinking slowly for once before replying carefully, “Not really, no.”

 

“Liar.” Ten quips.

 

Johnny raises a brow and harshly bites the supple skin along his waist making Ten yelp, “Look me in the eyes and tell me you still don’t want me, Ten, and I’ll stop.”

 

And Ten frowns as he props himself up his elbows to stare at the suddenly sharp gaze burning his features, cheeks flushed as he sputters out, “I hate you Johnny Seo.”

 

Johnny slowly crawls up his face, tilting his head slowly and every which way, he could feel Ten’s breath hitch as their lips barely touch at the distance. His lips part and he suddenly feels very small under him as Johnny scrutinizes him, gulping when he sees Johnny’s jaw clenching. Johnny leans down to drag his tongue over the column of his neck before latching his teeth on the flushed skin. Ten stifles the moan that was itching to leave his throat and the latter clicks his tongue disapprovingly.

 

“Tell me baby, then I’ll stop.”

 

Johnny leaves it at that, pressing soft kisses on his neck before going down to his waist and tugging impatiently at the sweatpants. He isn’t surprised when he sees that it’s all that he wore for his bottom, Ten never liked wearing anything socially necessary in the apartment. He stares at his naked form in all his glory, Johnny licks his lips as he slips off his own shirt and smirks when he sees the smaller ogle his torso, Ten reaches out for his arms and pulls him closely around the neck.

 

He whispers, “Johnny. Kiss me? Please?”

 

Who was he to deny? And so he kisses him, with new fire and passion, feeling and savoring everything that embodied the beautiful man below him. He presses soft and wet kisses down his neck as his hand wraps around his semi-hard length, stroking steadily as he could feel his own jeans feel uncomfortably tight from his sweet moans. Ten seemed shy, holding himself back and Johnny wasn’t having any of that. So he lowers down and spreads his legs wide, eyeing Ten for a moment before wrapping his lips around his throbbing length and eliciting a lewd moan from the smaller, going straight to his dick.

 

“J-John… I...” Ten is whimpering and squirming helplessly as Johnny presses his hips down on the bed.

 

He hollows his cheeks as he takes in as much of his length as possible before releasing with a wet pop, spit connecting his lips and Ten’s dick. He hears a whine from him and Johnny is quick to land a firm hand on his right ass cheek, knowing that Ten was getting impatient like always.

 

“Lube?”

 

Ten huffs as he sits up just a bit to reach for the side table, rummaging through the top drawer before finding the little clear tube. The latter huffs and all he really wants is to feel Johnny’s ridiculously endowed dick filling him up to the brim, stretching and wrecking his body in all sorts of ways that he couldn’t by himself. Johnny flips the cap and squeezes a generous amount on his fingers, kissing along his inner thighs as he circles the rim and slowly pushing in his finger, it’s hot and tight to his surprise. Not that he meant it in a condescending way, he recalled that Ten was more inclined to pleasuring himself whenever he wasn’t around- but then again- it was a breakup and not just Johnny simply leaving the house for a long day or two. Ten’s swollen lips are slightly parted as his breath hitches, hands gripping the sheets as tries not to lift his hips, Johnny is quick to add a finger and Ten moans again as he looks down at him with lidded eyes.

 

“You haven’t done anything, I see.”

 

Ten manages to scoff amidst his pleasure, “Of course not. You think I’m a cheap slut? You stomped on my heart and you think I could just-”

 

Johnny spreads his fingers and narrows his eyes, curling them as Ten’s back arches in response, he doesn’t hesitate to press a third finger inside and Ten is suddenly struck with waves of pleasure as his long fingers graze and curl by his prostate. He bites his lip so harshly that he swears he broke the skin as Johnny’s fingers are set at a rough pace as he mouths at the flushed skin of his neck.

 

“No. You’re not a cheap slut. You were always my slut, for me to fuck and nobody else’s. Isn’t that right? Only I get to do this to you. Only I can make you feel like this, hm?” Johnny spat as his wrist twists and fingers ram in Ten’s ass, making his thighs tremble in pleasure.

 

Ten is weak as he tries to get a hold of his wrist, but to no avail, Johnny knows how to push his buttons and he has a love-hate relationship with it at the moment. He practically turns into putty, pleading for more of Johnny at every passing minute as he tries to answer him.

 

“Y-Yes. You’re slut, o-only you… Johnny, fuck- Want you so much- right now.” He begs, throwing all his pride away as Johnny pulls his fingers out and left his walls to clench at nothing.

 

“That’s right, mine. Only mine.”

 

He watches with bated breath as the taller stands to pull down his jeans along with his boxers, mouth salivating when he could finally see his engorged length, rock hard and tip glistening with pre-cum. Johnny swoops down again for a searing kiss, Ten moaning when he feels his dick graze his thigh and he daringly reaches out to stroke and spread the essence leaking out, feeling Johnny shudder and groan against his lips. He parts from the boy’s lips to push his legs up over his shoulders and Ten has no problem handling such a volatile position, practically bending him in half as Johnny slicks his length with the rest of the lube on his fingers and finally enters his waiting hole. Ten’s eyes roll back and eyelids fall shut at the pressure of his dick stretching his cavern, pleasure electrifying his nerves as his breaths become ragged just as Johnny bottoms out.

 

“Hnng I love your cock so much, fuck, Johnny....”

 

“I know baby...”

 

He grunts as his hands keep a firm grip on his thighs, not giving him any more time to adjust as he snaps his hips against Ten’s ass and if it wasn’t for his firm hold, his head would have hit the headboard. But he takes it all in and Johnny finds it so hot to watch as his hole practically sucks in his dick, clenching deliciously and desperately that it almost makes him dizzy with pleasure. He sits up a bit as he wraps his fingers around Ten’s neck, squeezing gradually until he gasped and his lashes became wet with tears of pleasure. He rams into Ten so roughly and Johnny lets go of his neck to hear the loudest whimper from him, powering his thrusts each time as strings of curses and broken ‘ah-ah’ bounce along the walls. The smell of sex and sweat fill the room, electrifying the heat and emotions surrounding them.

 

Ten is torn from his heart and brain, the overwhelming pleasure hitting him in waves and melting his thoughts to a puddle each time. Johnny is rough yet so loving all at the same time, feeling him out and finding all his little weaknesses, Ten loves and hates it all at the same time. He reaches to touch his neglected cock rubbing against Johnny’s stomach, but the latter smacks his hand away in a flash and does it himself. Pressing his palm against his hardened length and letting the friction of his movement do its work, incessantly stroking it with his palm and making Ten arch with wanton moans.

 

“You’re a fucking mess.” Johnny groans as he leans down to mouth at his slick neck then down to his chest.

 

He slows his hips and thrusts sharply, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in and pushing a needy whine out his lips each time, “J-Johnny… M’close..”

 

“Hm? You wanna cum baby?”

 

Ten nods furiously as Johnny stares at him darkly, but the taller is feeling merciless as he practically stops his movements altogether. Despite his need to do just the same, he brushes it off just to enjoy the fucked-out and desperate look on his face, soaking it in and burning it in his memory forever. The Thai boy still looks so beautiful to him, writhing and calling out beneath his ministrations.

 

“Use your words, love.” He calls affectionately as his hand moves up to cup his flushed cheek.

 

“Johnny make me cum. Please. I n-need you.” He speaks breathlessly, so shamelessly and it fuels Johnny.

 

He pulls the boy’s hips up and pulls his ankles over his shoulders, filling him again with his dick and leaning over. Ten gasps as he feels him go impossibly deeper, his lower back slightly ached, but he didn’t complain. Flexibility was Ten’s naughty little trick and Johnny used it to his pleasure, pounding into him with renewed vigor, rough and loving all at the same time. He feels Ten squeezing around his dick and he groans, connecting their lips once again with the same fiery feeling. Their teeths clash, tongues swipe messily and lips meshed together sloppily as Johnny swallows Ten’s moans. He’s close, so so close and Johnny takes his time to edge the boy out, stroking his dick steadily and circling his thumb over the slicked-over tip.

 

Ten shudders and their lip brush against each other as Johnny pants heavily, his thrusts become more sloppy when his walls clench around him so hotly, deliciously. Johnny kisses his ear and nips the shell of his ear, breath hot and tickling the boy’s skin.

 

“Cum for me baby, let me see you.” He whispers.

 

And that does it for Ten, Johnny leans up just to see the boy crumble. His cum shooting out in thin white ropes over his abdomen and some dripping over his fingers, but he doesn’t stop as Johnny keeps it going, slowly and harshly as he chases his own climax. Ten is shaking, his legs vibrating over his broad shoulders from the oversensitivity. It doesn’t take long for Johnny’s release, he pulls his hips but is stopped by Ten shaking his head furiously.

 

“Nonononono i-inside, J-Johnny please.”

 

And he listens with a harsh swallow as Ten’s walls milk his orgasm, he pants heavily as he sits up with his knees and carefully pushing Ten’s legs off his shoulders. The boy winces and Johnny proceeds to press his fingers on the boy’s lower back, knowing how strained he would feel later.

 

“Fuck. That was...”

 

“So hot.” Ten breathes as his eyes blankly stare up at him, half-lidded and spent.

 

Johnny relishes in the post-sex lull, taking his time to brush away Ten’s fringe from his forehead and drawing circles with his thumb over his flushed cheeks. Despite what they had just done, Johnny feels remnants of the nerves from earlier as he leans down to kiss his reddened lips. The kiss is soft and slow as Ten slowly wraps his arms around his neck, fingers combing through his hair comfortingly. He parts with a last peck and Ten’s round cat eyes remain sharp as ever.

 

“I don’t forgive you. Johnny Seo.”

 

For a moment he questions that and he raises his brow at the Thai, his thumb lightly touching his lower lip.

 

“What’s it gonna take for me to have it back, Ten?”

 

Ten has a mischievous glint in his eyes and an inkling of a grin on his lips, “Humor me, Johnny Seo.”

 

Johnny bites his lip and clicks his tongue disappointedly, a smirk growing on his lips, “Tell me that after I take this till three AM. You know me.”

 

And he just lets it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:
> 
> i'm also working on another series, particularly some markhyuck romances and all, nothing explicit and just to feed my more fluffy side uwu


End file.
